


Perverted Blooming Beauties

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: June Batch 2020 [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Femdom, Soiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A young crossdresser is found out about one of his seniors, who turns out to be just a big a deviant...
Series: June Batch 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935313
Kudos: 2





	Perverted Blooming Beauties

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous.

The Blooming Beauties Academy. An All-Girls Academy that took in young girls so that their talents and skills could be nurtured regardless of their interests. The academy was willing to go above and beyond to help them all reach the pinnacle of their potential. Even those that were merely female presenting or female identifying, as long as they held enough conviction in their femininity, were allowed to join the academy. They accepted them all, knowing that their talents could be nurtured…

One of these young female-presenting students was the crossdressing Riley Sutherland, a shy mess who never really went to class as a result of feeling unwelcome amongst so many pretty girls. He had done great work towards looking like he fit in, but at the same time he didn’t feel like he acted well enough. He still needed to put in much more effort than could be expected, so he instead preferred to hang out in the library and pursue knowledge…

The other reason why he hadn’t chosen to go to class was thanks to a magazine stuck in between the books that he had stacked on top of one another. During the entrance speech, the Principal had been very clear about one thing. As young women, a sexual awakening was all but guaranteed for the lot of them, so they were free to explore their fetishes as long as they had to consent of a willing partner. 

He knew that he could never get anybody to agree with his fetish, as he was turned on by the feeling of excreting into underwear and the shame that came with it. If he had another student’s consent, they would never dare tease him over what he had done, they would just encourage him, which wasn’t what he was looking for at all…

“Oh, how I wish things could be different…” Riley muttered to himself as he brushed a bit of his sandy-blonde hair out of his face, walking towards one of the tables in the library, only to freeze as he noticed a certain other person lingering within the halls of knowledge…

The intimidatingly tall and impregnable Abigail Winters, the highest achieving senior in the Academy, and somebody that never offered the time of day to anybody else in the Academy. She was unapproachable, and every time somebody tried they were brushed off like they were insignificant insects. It was frankly demoralizing to many, so she didn’t have any friends to spend time with…

Was that why she was in the library with him? Was she spending one of the early days of the school year just reading away at books that she had no doubt already mastered? The young sandy-blonde couldn’t be sure, but as long as she didn’t look towards him, everything was going to be just fine. She just didn’t have to look towards him, and… and…

Of course she looked straight at him, why couldn’t things be easy? Not to mention, she wasn’t just looking at the stack of books he was carrying, she was looking straight into his scared eyes with hawk-like precision. Like a bird that just noticed its prey…

Riley could feel his heart pounding against his chest as he took a seat, hiding his head behind the books as he tried to gather and compose his thoughts. Surely she didn’t think bad about him, did she? He was… He was accepted like everyone else, the Principal even gave him tips as to how he could present himself better. Was she against people like him? Was she just curious as to why there were anybody else in the library? What was she watching him for? Would she just tell him already!?

The worried poured through his head so loudly that he didn’t hear the sound of heels clacking against the floor, nor did her hear the faint sound of his own bowels letting out a brief yet potent ‘frrrt’, a symptom of his worries making him blind. He didn’t even notice as the taller girl, the one that had sent him into this entire spiel, rested her hands on the back of his chair as she waited for him to calm down…

Once it was clear that he wasn’t, as his breathing even grew more labored and difficult, Abigail instead decided to clear her throat and clear the air in the process. “What are you doing?” She asked, very simply, with a voice that felt like silk caressed the inside of his ears…

But despite how soft she spoke, the fear in his body spiked from the surprise of her suddenly finding her way behind him. Almost a second after he had looked back at her, his cheeks flushed red as another, more potent ‘frrrt’ slipped out of his poor posterior. He wanted to hide away as he knew what was coming, and the growing bulge in the front of his panties didn’t help in making him feel anything but ashamed of himself…

The overachieving student had a front row seat as Riley quietly and repeatedly apologized for what was about to happen, as the scent of fresh and soiled shit filled the air. A scent that was repulsive to many, and indicated just how depraved the young crossdressing man really was. No matter how long his hair was, no matter the length of his skirt or the poofiness of his sleeves, it did nothing to hide away the shame that he felt right now…

And yet, despite what he would’ve imagined, Abigail wasn’t forced away by what he had done. Instead, she dragged a chair closer to him as she took a seat behind him, reaching around the chair and into the panties that were filled with a mess in the back. She wasn’t as much concerned with the filth packed in there as baggage, she was more interested in what laid in front, while the other hand slowly pushed up against the filled back just to tease him a little over his accident…

“W-What are you…” The boy asked quietly, only to let out a bit of a moan as he felt her delicate fingers slowly wrap around his cock and pump the mass up and down, making sure not to go too fast as to not drive him over the edge too quickly. All while making sure that his mess was pushing up against his ass, just to stimulate the ring hidden between his cute cheeks…

The tall student carefully whispered into his ear as she continued to go through the motions. “You’re one of those perverted students, aren’t you? The kind that disregard common sense and make a fool out of yourselves…” Her words were digging into him no matter how soft her voice was, leaving him to shiver worriedly as she continued to play with him…

“N-No, I-I…” He tried to mutter, only for her to hush him with a brief ‘ssssh’, prompting him to shut up as if he was a pet…

Abigail slowly tightened her grip on his cock, just enough that she could feel it pulsating within her hand. “I know. You don’t need to explain. Perverts like you are rarer than you think. There are only two, including yourself, in this entire academy…” She muttered quietly, letting out a soft giggle as if that fact was more amusing than anything…

Poor Riley didn’t know what to think. There were people like him? He hoped that she didn’t mean an exact copy of him in nearly every sense, he didn’t think he’d be able to endure the shame of being outdone by somebody else with the exact same kink… Nor did he imagine he could properly integrate with the other crossdressers due to his tastes…

“That made you think, didn’t it?” The long and black-haired student giggled softly, making a part of the poor boy’s brain respond with making his cock throb in her hand. “You really are something special… and I think a special boy like you deserve a reward. For giving in and showing off his perverted side…”

Abigail’s grip grew lighter for just a moment as she gently nibbled into the boy’s earlobe, before whispering one last thing into his ear. “The other pervert in the academy, the only one who’d love a pants-messing boy trying to dress like a girl…”

“Is me.”

Riley’s eyes widened as he realized the connection, and now that she wasn’t giving him a gentle handjob, it was easy for him to blow his load right then and there, droplets of sticky white goo soaking into his panties like they were just pee droplets… “I-I… W-Wha…” To say that he was still stunned from that revelation would be an understatement.

“What’s your name, pervert?” She asked gently, reaching up with the hand that she used to stroke his cock and letting him get a whiff of his own scent. “I’m sure you’ve got one. I won’t tell the others that you’re a pervert, as long as you tell me..”

The threat was hanging in the air, yet he didn’t have a choice. Besides, it was honestly a wonderful handjob, and… part of being a student at the Blooming Beauties Academy was to accept every one of your fellow students. So, if he had another pervert to share his interests with, then…

“...Riley… Riley Sutherland…” He muttered quietly, as he looked up at her eyes once more…

Abigail smiled as she brought her hand down, wrapping both arms around the boy with the messed panties. “Abigail Winters. You and I are going to have a lot of fun together from now on, Riley. Try and keep up…” She chimed, as she leaned around the chair and planted a single kiss on his cheek…

Whether he was ready for it or not, the young crossdresser had now gotten himself involved in a relationship with one of the smartest girls in the Academy. A girl that struck fear into people around her, and drove even her old friends away with her personality… But most importantly...

A girl that was just as perverted as he was...


End file.
